Funds are requested for the purchase of molecular spectroscopy instrumentation. This instrumentation includes a CD spectropolarimeter, a high resolution uv/visible spectrophotometer, a stopped-flow spectrometer, and a Fourier transform infrared (FTIR) spectrometer. All of these instruments will be housed in the Emory University Chemistry Department in the interest of efficient and comprehensive analysis. The research of eleven NIH programs will be enhanced by use of this instrumentation. There are eight NIH funded investigators in the major users group. The minor users group include three young assistant professors who are pursuing careers in biomedical research. The major and minor users are pursuing such diverse biomedical research as the interaction of drugs with proteins, the mechanism of action of anticancer drugs, co-enzyme B12 dependent enzymic processes, metalloanti-HIV drug development, mechanism of action of enzymes with covalently bound flavins, Tc-99m in renal imaging agents, organic synthesis applied to anticancer drugs, peptide inhibitors of protein kinases, conformational analyses of mitogenic growth factors, specific probes of DNA structure and novel methods of mass spectroscopic protein and peptide sequencing. The proposed instrumentation is essential to these research projects.